This application relates to a system for reducing pressure loss on bleed air systems for tapping air away from a gas turbine engine for use on an associated aircraft.
Gas turbine engines for use on aircraft typically include a fan delivering air into a compressor. Air from the compressor is directed into a combustion section where it is mixed with fuel and burned. Products of this combustion pass downstream over turbine rotors, causing them to rotate and power the fan and compressor rotors.
When gas turbine engines are utilized on aircraft, they are also the source of air for various uses on the aircraft. As examples, cabin air, cooling air, or air for any number of other applications are tapped from the gas turbine engine.
Typically, air that has been at least partially compressed is utilized. In many applications, the air is initially taken from a port downstream of the entire compressor section, and upstream of the combustion section. The air is taken from this high pressure port when the engine is at low thrust. As thrust increases, the pressure at this port will rise until a high pressure shutoff valve closes. Thereafter, air is tapped from a port at an intermediate location in the compressor section.
The pressure loss near the ports raises challenges with regard to providing sufficient air without decreasing the efficiency of the associated aircraft.